Diary 14
by Nuezchan HIATUS
Summary: Kazune pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran es disekolahnya terserang dengan yang namanya galau akibat perginya sang kekasih yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri/'aku sayang kamu'/'kenapa, kenapa takdir sekejam ini'/"dia tidak akan tenang disana melihatmu yang seperti ini!"/'aku akan menjemputnya'/"maaf"/"aitakatta, hontou ni aitakatta"/"perjalanan kita berlangsung abadi selamanya"/
1. Chapter 1

Dairy 14 by nuezchan

Disclaimer : kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo

Warning : ooc, typo dimana-mana, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan, alur kemana-mana dan juga berantakan, sesekali memakai bahasa gaul, ide pasaran, dll.

.

.

* * *

Zii: hai minna! Balik lagi dengan author yang super duper kece ini :3 #dilempari_ban. Hehehehe... disini zii-chan buat fic baru lagi yang berjudul –

All chara: AUTHOR!

Zii: ya!?

All chara: KENAPA BUAT FIC BARU LAGI!Zii: memang kenapa? *masang wajah polos*

Kazusa: aduh.. author, kenapa buat cerita baru lagi sih? Yang di sebelahkan belum kelar-kelar juga

Zii: hehehehehe... gomen zii-chan cuma iseng buat fic baru kok

Jin: iseng sih iseng tapi cerita yang lain gak selesai-selesai

Zii: ikh!, jin apaan sih? Ceritanya pasti zii-chan kelarin kok!

Jin: terserah sajalah, cerita juga cerita situ

Karin: **_'oi, kalian jangan banyak cincong, cepat buka ceritanya'_** (teriak pake toa)

All –karin: MAU BUAT TELINGA KITA BUDEG YA!

Karin: hehehe... aku kan cuma mau ngingatin (pasang puppy eyes)

Zii: baiklah kita langsung saja, kalau begitu-

All –zii: happy reading!

Zii: hey! zii-chan kan belum siap

Kazune: udah relain aja

Zii: enak aja! cepat ulangin! =O

Kazusa: udah readers, gak usah dengarin author yang cerewet ini, langsung baca aja

Michi: selamat membaca!

Zii: TIDAKKkkk...

* * *

Malam yang sunyi tanpa di temani siapapun, aku disini duduk dikegelapan malam di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah dairy di tanganku.

Perlahan aku menatap langit yang membentang luas dihiasi oleh bintang yang bertaburan dan sang ratu malam yang menawan 'indahnya..' pikirku takjub pada ciptaan sang kuasa lalu menatap buku yang ada ditanganku.'ini untukmu dia mengembalikan ini seminggu setelah ia mendengar kejadian itu tanpa bertanya sedikitpun dan bicara sepatah katapun' mengingat kata-kata adik kembarku.

 _'aku sayang kamu'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terlintas di indra pendengaranku dengan cepat aku menoleh menatap sekeliling namun nihil tidak ada seorangpun disana.'Mungkin hanya imajinasi ku saja' pikirku logis.

Aku kembali menatap buku yang ada ditanganku, buku dairy dengan cover berwarna ungu susu dan gambar sepasang kekasih dibawah pohon memandang pada padang rumput sangat terlihat romantis, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya buku yang ku jadikan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya sekarang telah dikembalikan kepadaku kembali. Saat melihat buku ini waktu itu aku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mengebalikannya padaku namun setelah tahu kebenarannya aku jadi paham.

Setelah puas memandangi cover buku tersebut aku membalik halaman cover buku itu dan mendapatkan sederet tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi namun tidak berantakan disana tertera tulisan paling atas dengan 'BIODATA' aku hanya tertawa kecil saat membaca apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka setelah itu aku membalik halamannya untuk membaca halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _14 Mei tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai! Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan karena hari ini adalah hari sepicial bagiku, hm.. memangap setiap tanggal ini aku selalu merasa sepicial, karena tanggal ini adalah tanggal jadiaan kami kyaaa. Ne ne apa kau tahu saat ulang tahunku sepuluh hari kemarin dia memberikanku buku ini sebagai hadia, memang sederhana namun aku sangat menyukainya. Ah.. dia so sweet sekali._**

Dasar perempuan, aku heran kenapa mereka sangat senang melakukan hal-hal seperti ini apa yang menarik dari menulis seperti ini coba. Apa dia tidak malu jika seseorang membaca buku ini dan menyebarkan kebiasaan anehnya ini pada orang lain.

 _'aku merindukanmu'_

Suara itu datang lagi, aku menoleh dengan cepat mencari sumber suara tersebut namun nihil tidak ada seorangpun disini selain aku. Kembali dengan buku tadi akupun mulai membacanya lagi.

 ** _14 Juni tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai hai dairy! aku kembali lagi, hari ini hari paling indah~ kau tahu aku baru saja kencan dengannya. Ah~ senang sekali rasanya dunia seakan berbunga-bunga, hihihi aku tahu ini koyol tapi setiap kali bersamanya waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat dan aku sangat-sangat senang._**

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat membaca isi dairy-nya dihalaman berikutnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sedang merintih kesakitan karena pipinya tengah dicubit anak perempuan disebelahnya yang tengah tersenyum jahil dan menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk peace itu adalah fotoku bersamanya. aku hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu dimana saat kami double date dengan adikku kazusa dan tentu saja pasangannya jin kuga artis alay yang menyebalkan itu.

 **Flashback on**

 _"hey! ne ne ne ayo kesana!?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah fotobox seperti anak kecil menemukan mainan baru._

 _"enggak, ah" jawabku sekenanya._

 _"ehh.. kenapa? kan asyik, ayo foto bareng di sana" bujuknya masih belum menyerah._

 _"nggak ah, aku tidak mau. Yang lain saja ya?" seruku juga tak mau kalah._

 _"onegai, untuk kenang-kenangan" bujuknya lagi tapi kali ini dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya._

 _Ugh kalau sudah begitu aku tidak akan bisa menolak dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat yang dia inginkan. Saat sudah didalam fotobox._

 _"hey! ayo senyum, senyum" ujarnya tapi tidak kupedulikan "ugh, apa boleh buat ini permintaanmu" lanjutnya dan secara tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipiku dan tersenyum menghadap kamera seraya menunjukkan dua jarinya._

 _"akh" rintihku kesakitan_

 _'ckrek' (suara kamera gitukan?)_

 **Flashback off**

Setelah puas melihat foto tersebut aku kembali membalik halamannya dan membaca isinya.

 ** _14 Juli tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai dairy! Kau tahu hari ini mendung semendung hatiku. Hari ini dia sakit dan aku menjenguknya, aku sangat sedih ketika aku melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya namun apa daya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a untuk kesembuhannya, cepat sembuh ya!_**

Setelah membacanya aku kemudian membalik lembaran kertas tersebut lagi kehalaman berikutnya dan kembali membaca tulisannya sedikit susah untuk aku baca karena ukuran tulisannya bisa dibilang kecil dan rapat.

 ** _14 Agustus tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai dairy! Kita ketemu lagi. Hah... hari ini sangat lelah, ah! Ralat bukan hanya hari ini saja minggu ini dan minggu kemarin juga sangat melelahkan karena berlatih untuk persiapan lomba tiga hari lagi._**

 ** _Oh, kami-sama aku sangat lelah tolong beri aku istirahat sehari saja sebelum pertandingan aku bisa gila gara-gara ini._**

Aku hanya tertawa kecil membaca dairynya yang berisi keluhan tentang kelelahnya dia mempersiapkan pertandingan yang diadakan tiap tahun antar sekolah, disana terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat stres dan sengsara karena ikut salah satu pertandingan yang mengharuskan dia menang untuk membanggakan sekolahnya.

Kemudian aku membalik dan membaca lembar berikutnya dan begitu seterusnya sampai kau menemukan halaman yang menarik perhatianku aku melihat sebuah foto lagi namun kali ini hanya fotoku yang terpampang disana dengan coretan dimana-mana. Disana terdapat foto wajahku yang sedang tersenyum dengan kumis ala koboi dan jenggot panjang ala santa celaus yang digambar menggunakan drawingpen serta dua tanduk seperti iblis tak lupa coretan diwajah seperti bekas luka jahitan, aku hanya melongo melihat fotoku yang sudah disulap seperti seorang bajak laut yang kejam, aku kemudian membalik halaman itu kehalaman berikutnya.

 ** _Hahahaha rasain tuh! fotonya aku coret-coret, gimana? Baguskan? Tentu saja kalau aku yang gambar pasti hasilnya bagus :p makanya jangan aneh-aneh denganku, apa belum puas dengan tendangan tadi siang kalau belum sini kau biar aku cakar-cakar._**

 ** _DASAR BAKA!_**

'Hah? apaan nih maksudnya' pikirku bingung melihat tulisannya yang acak-acakan dan sepertinya dia menekan pulpennya dengan kuat, karena bingung akhirnya aku membalik ke dua halaman sebelumnya.

 ** _14 Desember tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai dairy! Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari jadianku yang keempat tahun dengannya, wah hebat! sudah jalan empat tahun aku tidak menyangka tapi, hari ini dia membuatku marah dan jengkel pasalnya dia menciumku didepan teman-temanku. Hey! kau pikir aku ini apaan hah!? Enak sekali kau berbuat seperti itu kepadaku didepan umum pula, kau mau dicincang ya! Sanking kesalnya aku sampai menendangnya tadi. Ku pikir itu akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan namun ternyata itu malah menjadi hari yang memalukan yang pernah ku alami. Akh! Dasar baka :O_**

'Hahahaha' batinku tertawa hambar ternyata aku melewatkan halaman ini, kalau mengingat kejadian itu aku jadi kesal sendiri karena dengan mudahnya termakan tipuan bodoh jin yang membuat taruhan konyol itu, yang menyebabkan ku lebam selama tiga hari karena bogem darinya. Aku terus membaca dairy itu sampai aku menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang belum pernah aku ketahui.

 ** _14 Februari tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai dairy! Hari ini sangat cerah ya! Tapi tidak secerah hatiku, hari ini aku baru saja chek up mengenai penyakitku yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dari dia dan juga para sahabatku kau tahu aku punya penyakit jantung kronis dan kanker darah stadium tiga._**

 ** _Hahaha... sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi, hah... andai saja ada kehidupan berikutnya aku ingin sekali memiliki kehidupan seperti ini dan tetap bersamanya. Ah, pasti senang sekali rasanya. ne~ dairy kau setujukan?_**

Saat mengetahui kenyataan itu aku sangat terkejut dan tanpa ada aba-aba setetes air mata jatuh dari mata shappire-ku.

Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dia tuliskan didalam dairynya ini, mengingat bahwa dia selalu terlihat ceria dan selalu kekanak-kanakkan di depanku dan semuanya telah menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari semuanya dan menanggungnya seorang diri. Setelah itu aku kemudian membaca halaman selanjutnya.

 ** _14 April tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Hai dairy! Hari ini aku ketemuan dengannya bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan tapi sebuah perpisahan, yah walaupun bukan selamanya melainkan hanya sementara._**

 ** _Hari ini dia akan pindah untuk empat tahun kedepan menempuh pendidikannya diluar negeri, aku sangat sedih mendengarnya namun terbersit rasa senang juga mengetahui dia akan pergi untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karena kalau begitu dia tidak akan melihat kepergianku. Hah... semoga saja saat dia tahu ini dia tidak akan kecewa atas sikapku ini._**

Sakit, itu yang aku rasakan. Aku merasa hatiku teriris membaca dairy yang dia tulis, aku juga merasa bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang sakit. dengan mudahnya aku berkata 'aku akan pergi untuk sementara jadi tunggu aku ya?!' tanpa mengetahui apa yang dia alami saat itu, lagipula kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dan malah menyembunyikan dan menanggungnya seorang diri.

 _'aku menyayangimu'_

"siapa disana" seruku spontan mendengar suara itu lagi, aku sangat mengenal suara itu, itu adalah suaranya, suara seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku rindukan.

Aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu untuk mencari sosok dirinya namun sama seperti tadi tidak ada seorangpun disina kecuali aku dan kesendirianku, setelah itu aku hanya bisa menghela napas sedih lalu melanjutkan membaca dairy tadi yang sempat tertunda.

 ** _14 Mei tahun 20XX_**

 ** _Keadaan ku semakin parah, setiap hari aku selalu mimisan dan tubuhku juga semakin lama semakin kurus dan lemah aku juga sering pingsan karena itu. di tambah dia yang selalu menelponku membuatku tambah tidak bisa menutupi semua ini dan terus berbohong kepadanya, aku sakit jika mendengarnya berkata 'aku mencintaimu jadi tunggulah aku sebentar lagi' hatiku akan sakit karena terus menerus berbohong padanya. Oh kami-sama aku harus bagaimana?_**

Diam! Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat mengetahui semuanya, sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terlambat dan dia sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan ku sendiri disini. Disini hanya aku dan dikeheningan malam yang tengah merutuki kebodohan ku karena tak menyadari semua kebenaran yang terjadi selama ini.

 _'aku merindukan mu'_

Cukup!

Hentikan, ku mohon hentikan ini semua jangan siksa aku dengan suara lembutmu, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya aku sakit mendengarnya. Sakit mengingatmu lagi yang sudah tiada datang menghantuiku.

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi dari mana asal suara itu aku menghapus air mata yang sempat membasahi pipiku dengan kasar dan langsung membalik halaman buku itu lalu membacanya.

 ** _14 Oktober 20XX_**

 ** _Hi dairy! Sudah lama ya aku tidak cuhat padamu, kau tahu minggu lalu aku masuk rumah sakit untuk menjali perawatan dan juga kemoterapi agar kanker ini tidak semakin mengganas namun bukan kesehatanku yang sekarang tengah aku pikirkan melainkan kenyataan pahit yang selalu menimpaku secara bertubi-tubi, kemarin akhirnya aku menemukan orang tua kandungku namun bukannya senang aku malah semakin sakit dan terpukul._**

 ** _Ternyata selama ini orang yang kusukai adalah adik kandungku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi padaku!? Kalau ini adalah ujian yang diberikan kami-sama aku tidak tahu akan bisa menerimanya atau tidak. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam!? Tak masalah kalau takdir ini akan merenggut kebahagiaanku tapi 'dia', kenapa harus dia!? Oh, kami-sama. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi._**

 **Deg!**

A-adik! A..apa maksudnya ini?! Ini, ini tidak benarkan?!"i-ini tidak benarkan!?" seruku lirih dan tanpa dikomando air mataku jatuh lagi secara perlahan membasahi pipiku.

"ini b-bohongkan?!" seruku lagi pilu.

 **Flashback on**

 _"hey! apa kau tahu, hari ini aku menemukan foto kakak ku yang hilang sebelum aku lahir" seru seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dan beriris seindah shappire dengan semangat kepada pendengar diseberang sana, sekarang ia tengah menelpon seseorang yang ia sukai, kekasihnya._

 _"benarkah, bagaimana wajahnya? Apa dia manis? Dia cantik?" jawab seorang gadis manis itu bertanya secara bertubi-tubi diseberang sana._

 _"hm.., bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya, kupikir dia sangat mirip denganmu" jelasnya sedikit ragu._

 _"hm.. benarkah? Bagaimana kalau yang difoto itu adalah aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan" serunya dengan jahil._

 _"itu tidak boleh terjadi, kalau kau adalah kakak ku aku akan membawamu kabur bersamaku" seru pemuda itu setengah bercanda._

 _"benarkah kau akan melakukannya?" tanya gadis itu serius._

 _"tentu saja!" jawab pemuda itu tidak menyadari nada bicara sang gadis._

 _"kalau begitu bawa aku kabur bersamamu" seru sang gadis mantap._

 _"hahahaha... kenapa aku harus membawamu kabur, kita kan tidak bersaudara. Yang ada itu aku akan melamarmu" ucapnya kemudian tanpa menyadari sang gadis yang berada di seberang sana hanya terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar gurauan sang kekasih._

 **Flashback off**

Sakit!

Sakit sekali!

"huh...AAAGGGHHhhhh..." teriakku melepas semua emosi dan semua kesedihanku pada keheningan malam yang di temani semilir angin dan cahaya bulan yang meredup seakan tahu kesedihanku.

"hiks ke-kenapa, kenapa harus dia? hiks... kenapa...hiks takdir sekejam ini padanya hiks..." seruku lirih seraya terisak, tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang sekarang mungkin terlihat kacau aku kembali melanjutkan acara membacaku dengan keadaan masih menangis dan mengumpat serta mengutuk dunia yang kejam ini dalam hati kecilku karena telah mengambilnya dari sisiku.

Aku membaca kembali tulisannya yang terlihat tidak rapi, mungkinkah dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menulis dairy ini, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku dan merahasiakan semua ini dariku?

"kenapa...?"

 ** _14 Desember 20XX_**

 ** _Hai kazune-kun! Aku tidak tahu kau akan membacanya atau tidak tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk menyampaikan ini padamu. Setelah membaca dairy ini aku harap kau dapat mengerti apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu karena aku tidak tahu akankah aku masih bisa bertahan atau tidak, karena aku tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa dokter bilang umurku tidak panjang lagi, mungkin dapat diperkirakan sekitar 3 bulan lagi._**

 ** _Maaf kalau aku merahasiakan ini darimu aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku takut kau tidak akan bisa menerimanya, takut kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini._**

 ** _Kenyataan bahwa aku mengidap dua penyakit mematikan sekaligus juga kenyataan bahwa aku adalah kakak yang selama ini kau bicarakan padaku. Aku akan terima jika kau marah dan kecewa padaku karena ini, aku juga akan terima jika kau tidak akan memaafkanku tapi aku tidak akan terima jika kau akan terpuruk dan menjadi lebih dingin dan cuek kepada sekitarmu atas kepergianku ini._**

 ** _Aku ingin kau terus menjalani kehidupanmu seperti saat aku bersamamu, aku ingin kau melupakanku dan mencari penggantiku, aku ingin kazune-kun bahagia tanpa perlu memikirkan ku yang sudah tiada nanti._**

 ** _Salam cintaku padamu._**

 ** _Hanazono karin._**

"K... hiks... Karin..."

 _'kazune-kun jangan sedih,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _menunggumu disini...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

* * *

Zii: Yeey! Akhirnya berakhir dengan 'GAGAL SEDIH' ahahaha... tadi pengennya sih mau buat cerita sedih tapi karena zii-chan pada dasarnya gak bisa buat cerita kayak gitu jadinya gini deh.

Kazune: memang siapa suruh buat cerita gaje kayak gini dasar author sarap

Karin: benar! udah awalannya gaje eh, endingnya malah makin aneh

Kazune: bukan aneh karin tapi gaje tingkat akut

Zii: ugh, iyashii na omae-tachi T.T *nagis darah* #plakk

Kazunekarin: biarin bweek :p *ngejek author*

Zii: ah, sudahlah. ne~ readers-sama sekalian zii-chan hanya anak onces jadi mohon bimbingannya

Karin: 'bimbingan!?' emang author mau belajar apa?

Kazune: karin no baka! maksud author itu kritik dan saran tau

Zii: bukan, maksud zii-chan tadi itu tolong sumbangin kripik dan sambalnya. soalnya zii-chan lapar ngetik terus dari tadi. *ngelus perut kayak ibu hamil*

 _DOENG_

Kazune: dasar author kere *masang muka aneh*

Karin: *manggut-manggut*

Zii: 'kryuuuk' *suara perut zii* hehehe...

Kazunekarin: *sweatdrop* a-author –...

Zii: sudahlah. sebaiknya kita tutup saja acara gaje ini, jadi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please~!?**

 **v_v**

* * *

Pojok bacot zii-chan :

Hallo! Hallo! minna-san...

Ketemu lagi dengan author nyasar yang satu ini :p, hehehe... Curhat dikit boleh dong?! Tapi sebelum itu zii-chan mau ngucapin selamat hari sahabat my best friends (benar gak nih tulisannya?) yang ngerasa saat baca fict ini dan arigatou gozaimassu untuk readers dan senpai sekalian yang mau baca fict zii-chan yang menurut teman zii-chan aneh bin ajaib.

Ngomong" gak ada yang nanya kenapa zii-chan dairy nya tanggal 14, mau tahu? Alasannya adalah itu angka dan tanggal favorite zii-chan dan juga ehm, hari ini adalah... ehm, anive nya zii-chan yang ke-6thn (pamer -,-). Terdengar labil ya? Hehehe... Zii-chan kan masih anak onces jadi masih suka yang kayak gituan(?).

Kemarin zii-chan baru aja selesai dengan ujian laknat bagi para murid termasuk zii-chan sendiri karena dapat memberikan efek samping yang luar binasa saat selesai dengan ujian laknat itu. Jangan kan mikirin nilai mikirin jawabannya bener atau gak aja udah bikin pusing T.T gimana menurut kalian?...

Hh... Kayak nya zii-chan udah kepanjangan nih curhatnya, ya udah kalo gitu kita tutup aja sesi bacot nya. Jangan lupar RnR terus ya fict buatan zii-chan.

Jaa ne..

.

.

Salam anak amai n kuper tapi sukses


	2. BONUS!

**Dairy 14 by NUEZCHAN**

 **Disclaimer kamichama karin (chu) koge donbo**

 **Warning ooc, typo, gaje, tidak menggunakan EYD, alur kecepatan juga aburadul, bahasa rada-rada ngelantur, ide pasaran, hancur, dll.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **T_T**

* * *

Normal pov:

'TENG TENG TENG TENG'

Bell sakura gaoka high school berbunyi pertanda bahwa saatnya untuk pulang, semua muridpun berhamburan keluar sekolah. Ada yang langsung pulang ada juga yang sengaja mampir ketempat lain bersama teman atau kekasihnya. Namun sebagian murid juga masih ada juga yang betah untuk tinggal disana seperti melaksanakan kegiatan ekskul, pelajaran tambahan dan masih banyak alasan untuk masih menetap disana. Seperti halnya disalah satu ruangan kelas tepatnya dikelas XII-A masih ada seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 17 tahun-an beririskan seperti batu shappire yang seindah langit membentang luas dan surai blondenya yang agak kepanjangan namun terlihat keren, kazune atau lebih tepatnya kujiyou kazune pemuda jenius sekaligus dingin dan irit kata.

Pemuda yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama juga dijuluki pangeran es di sekolahnya ini masih betah dan setia duduk dikursinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari sana, tatapannya kosong memandang gumpalan kapas putih melanyang dilangit yang membentang luas ditemani oleh sebuah buku dairy. tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang pangeran sekolah saat ini, setiap hari sifat dinginnya makin parah dan semakin cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya serta sering bolos pelajaran.

(Zii: ckckck, jangan ditiru ya.

Kazune: Oi! Jangan buat image orang terlihat buruk donk.

Zii: bweek! Terserah zii-chan dong, lagian bukannya image kazu-chin udah buruk dari sono nya ya!?

Kazune: enak saja!

Zii: ah! Iya, zii-chan ingat. waktu kecil kazu-chin itu cengengkan.

Kazune: cigau! Sia–

'JEDUAK, JEDUAK'

Kazusa: jangan berdebat! author cepat lanjutin ceritanya.

Zii: ha-ha'i. T_T)

Kazune masih duduk di kursinya sedari tadi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun teman-temannya sebenarnya ingin menegurnya karena khawatir dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu terus namun apa daya mereka tidak bisa. Jangankan menegur mendekatinya saja kau akan merinding hanya karena melihat deahtlarge dari manik shappire prince ice ini dengan latar belakang yang selaku adik juga kembarannya juga sudah angkat tangan dengan sikap sang kakak.

Dia tahu kazune seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, dia tahu kakaknya masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian karin juga kenyataan bahwa karin adalah kakak mereka dan itu juga membuatnya merasa sakit yang dirasakan kazune. Kazune yang masih terduduk disana menatap dairy yang sedari tadi tergeletak mengenaskan diatas mejanya dengan datar tanpa eksperesi sedikitpun.

 _'Happy anive kazune-kun'_

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal telintas di indara pendengarannya. Seulas senyumpun dia tunjukkan pada dairy itu, miris memang mengingat orang yang kau sukai sudah tiada disisimu lagi dan lebih parahnya dia adalah saudara kandungmu sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan bahagia dan melupakanmu jika kau terus datang menghantuiku seperti ini" serunya lirih dengan volume suara yang rendah ia tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya yang sekarang tak berdaya dan setetes butiran bening itu jatuh dari iris shappirenya yang meredup tanpa terus meratapi nasibnya sampai.

"KUJYOU-KUN—"

Seru seseorang yang pasti para readers sudah pada tahu siapa itu. yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan nishikiroi michiru cowok dengan surai caramel dan iris yang berbeda warna itu dengan semangatnya menghancurkan moment dan menyoraki namanya dengan semangat empat lima tanpa bisa membaca suasana itu.

kazune yang terkejutpun segera menghapus air matanya dan men-deahtlarge michi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di bibirnya, kalau bisa dibilang memang hanya michi satu-satunya manusia selain ayah kazune yang tidak terpengaruh dengan deahtlarge kazune.

"Kujyou, ayo kita pulang bersama" seru michi dengan senyumnya.

"Mati saja kau nishikiroi" ucap kazune dingin sedingin-dinginnya setelah itu langsung meninggalkan michi dikelas.

Mau tau respon michi seperti apa atas perkataan kasar kazune tadi, mari kita lihat michi yang ada dikelas masih berdiri menatap kursi kazune yang sudah kosong tanpa pemiliknya yang tadinya duduk dengan manis disana dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya namun terlihat sedih dan melirik kekursi sebelah kursi kazune.

"Kalau kujyou tetap seperti ini hanazono-san tidak akan bisa tenang disana" serunya entah bicara dengan siapa."Hanazono-san, kau pasti sedih melihatnya yang sekarangkan?" lanjutnya bertanya pada kursi kosong di sebelah kursi kazune yang dulunya diisi oleh kursi orang yang sangat kazune sukai yaitu gadis periang dengan surai burnette dan iris emerlad indahnya gadis yang mampu meluluhkan hati es sang pangeran sekolah dengan mudahnya, dia hanazono karin seseorang yang telah pergi dari mereka para mengatakan itu michi-pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut namun tanpa ia sadari kursi kosong yang baru saja ia ajak bicara tadi terdapat sosok gadis transparan sedang tersenyum lembut disana.

 _'Aku akan menjemputnya..., michi-kun'_

Tiba-tiba michi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu kelas saat dia mendengar suara gadis menyapa indra pendengarannya, matanya tebelalak mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu suara hanazono karin.

Segera ia memutar tubuhnya kembali kedalam kelas saat mendengar suara sahabat baiknya itu, namun tak ada apapun atau seorang pun disana gadis tadi juga sudah menghilang entah kemana, michi terdiam di ambang pintu mencerna perkataan dari suara misterius tersebut dan saat tersadar dengan perkataan yang dimaksud "ja-jangan-jangan" katanya menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan wajah pucat kemudian melihat kearah lorong sekolah yang terlihat sepi namun sekilas ia melihat sebuah siulet gadis yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan di belakang kazune dan berbelok di persimpangan tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua dan michi terkejut saat gadis itu tersenyum sekilas padanya lalu menghilang.

"Hanazono...–san"

Kazune keluar kelas dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyeramkan antara kesal dan marah dia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah namun lagi-lagi michi memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa michi juga akan berkunjung kerumah kazune dengan alasan bahwa orangtua kazune mengundangnya kerumah.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan dengan ocehan-ocehan michi yang tidak pernah tinggal dia terus mengoceh tentang guru biologi mereka yang memberikan mereka seabrek tugas lapangan yang menggunung membuat para siswa/siswi pusing tujuh keliling sang, pendengar —kazune malah tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan di samping michi yang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah ngerumpi. Mereka terus berjalan pulang sampai saat tiba-tiba michi mengganti topik bicaranya dengan wajah serius, sepertinya dia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian disekolah tadi.

"Kujyou-kun" panggilnya namun tak ada respon, michi menunggu kazune memberi respon beberapa detik tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya dan tidak bisa melupakannya" kazune tetap diam seperti orang tuli, tapi michi tahu kazune mendengarkan semua apa yang dia katakan dari tadi dia tahu sekarang kazune juga tahu kemana arah bicaranya.

"Kujyou-kun, kalau kau terus seperti ini dia akan merasa sedih dan tidak tenang disana" ucapnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?!" ujar kazune dingin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kujyou-kun. kau pasti tahu siapa yang kubicarakan saat ini" ucap michi lagi.

"Apa hubungannya dia dengan sikapku sekarang" ujar kazune lagi dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja ada! Apa kau tahu dia selalu melihatmu dari dunia sana yang semakin hari semakin buruk kau tahu itu!" ujar michi sedikit membentak kazune, seakan sudah kebal kazune malah menatapnya datar dan terkesan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa urusanmu? Sebaiknya jangan campuri urusanku, urus saja dirimu sendiri" ujarnya datar dan berlalu meninggalkan michi yang terdiam ditempatnya.

 _'Aku akan menjemputnya...'_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepala michi saat melihat kazune yang berjalan meninggalkannya "kau tahu" serunya lirih dan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat kazune kembali berhenti dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini hanazono-san akan menjemputmu...,"

"Dan aku..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi" seru michi lirih dengan suara yang pelan.

Kazune yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan michi yang masih terdiam disana dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena michi kembali membahas hal yang sama setiap harinya dan berjalan menuju jalan raya tapi dia sedikit kepikiran dengan perkataan michi tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan karin menjemputnya bukankah itu tidak ada hubunganya dengan topik percakapan mereka tadi.

 _'Kazune-kun'_

"Eh!?" serunya sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu lagi seperti mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu, dia terus mencarinya sampai pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia rindukan tengah menyeberang jalan.

"Karin" serunya dan tanpa aba-aba tubuhnya bergerak tanpa ia sadari segera berlari menghampiri gadis yang bernama karin itu tanpa melihat traffic light masih hijau dan kazune tanpa pikir dua kali lagi menerobosnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang gadis pujaannya. Beberapa yang ada disana juga jadi panik karena aksi gila kazune mereka berteriak panik memanggil dan menyuruhnya kembali saat kazune menerobos jalan raya dengan seenak jidatnya saat kendaraan masih ramai berlalu lalang.

 _"Hei nak apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _"Cepat kembali kesini!"_

 _"Cepat kembali itu sangat berbahaya!"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan orang-orang yang ada disana beberapa kendaraan juga berhenti mendadak karena hampir saja menabraknya, namun seakan tuli kazune tidak menghiraukan semua itu dan terus mengejar sosok gadis itu dan saat ia hampir menggapainya tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan.

 **'TIIIIIIIINNnnn'**

BRAK

BRUGHH

 _"Kyaaaaa..."_

Di sebuah rumah sakit terdapat sebuah keluarga yang baru saja mendapat musibah terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menangis terseduh-seduh dipelukan suaminya yang tengah berusaha menenangkannya sedangkan dua anak perempuan bersurai blonde dan dark blue itu hanya diam terpaku melihat hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan akan terjadi pada saudara mereka dan dua anak laki-laki lainnya hanya bisa terdiam lesu melihat kejadian yang menimpa sahabat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf tapi sudah terlambat, nyawanya sudah tak tertolong lagi" tutur sang dokter yang diketahui bernama karasuma kirihito tersebut dengan berat hati dan menyesal kemudian berlalu meninggalkan keluarga yang terkena musibah tersebut, tubuh orang yang ada disana dan mendengarnya melemas dan tangisan wanita parubaya yang diketahui adalah ibu dari pasien yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kujyou kazune itu pecah dan kedua gadis tadi (kazusa dan himeka) juga menangis mendengar berita duka tersebut bahkan jin yang kita tahu adalah rival kazune juga menagis mendengarnya sedangkan michi hanya terdiam ditempat.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meduga ini" seru michi yang tidak pada waktunya.

Dengan senang hatinya michi kembali tidak bisa membaca suasana dan pendengar yang lain langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat jelas diwajah masing-masing mereka.

"Apa maksudmu michi" ujar kazusa.

"Aa.. ba-bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" seru michi bingung sekaligus canggung "se-sebenarnya hanazono karin-san sendirilah yang melakukan semua ini" lanjutnya sedikit langsung melotot terkejut mendengar penuturan michi tak terkecuali ibu dan ayah kazune yang notabenenya juga orang tua karin.

"A-ap-apa maksudmu michi-kun?!, bukankah karin sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu dan terlebih lagi bagaimana karin melakukan itu?! bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu pada kazune adiknya sendiri!?" ucap kujyou suzuka ibu kazune dengan suara bergetar terkejut menahan tangis dan sedikit berteriak diakhir perkataannya. Sedangkan kazuto suami dari suzuka tersebut hanya bisa memeluk menenangkan istrinya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah mendengar perkataan michi mengeluarkan suaranya pun dia sudah tidak mampu lagi.

"Maafkan aku bibi, tapi karin sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku" ucapnya kemudian membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu disana "dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemput kazune" lanjutnya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan "ini" serunya lagi memberikan sebuah dairy berwarna ungu susu dan cover sepasang kekasih membelakangi yang melihatnya pada ibu kazune lalu permisi pergi tempat itu.

Sekarang sudah tiga hari setelah kepergian sang pangeran sekolah sakura gaoka senior high school semua masih tampak bersedih atas kepergiaannya, sampai-sampai mereka juga mengadakan upacara untuk mengenang sang pangeran kujiyou kazune.

Di salah satu ruangan yang terlihat minimalis dengan rak buku, meja dan kursi juga beberapa dokumen di atas sebuah meja dan papan nama kekuasan dengan nama terlihat jelas. Kujyou kazuto itulah yang tertulis disana pria parubaya itu sedang duduk dikursi kekuasaannya dengan sebuah dairy ditangannya dan tatapan senduh terpancar dengan jelas ia melihat foto anaknya yang baru saja pergi untuk selamanya tengah mencium pipi seorang gadis bersurai burnette yang tampak terkejut dan merona merah tengah memegang sepotong kue tar. Setelah itu membalik halaman berikutnya.

 **14 Desember 20XX**

 **Hai! Karin.**

 **Selamat anive.**

 **Maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku ucapkan padamu tidak bagus dalam menyusun kata-kata sepertimu, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat sesuka yang ku mau sepertimu, aku selalu terkekang seperti burung didalam sangkar yang harus patuh dengan perkataan ayah dan harus jaga image didepan orang sekitarku.**

 **Setiap saat aku harus menjaga sikap dan emosiku didepan mereka dan aku mulai lelah sekarang, dulu saat kau masih disampingku duniaku terasa lebih berwarna dan sangat terang namun sekarang setelah kau pergi semua kembali seperti dulu sebelum aku belum bertemu denganmu, suram tanpa warna dan aku mulai berpikir untuk apa aku punya hati? Ah, bukan lebih tepatnya untuk apa aku hidup? Kalau terus melakukan hal bodoh seperti boneka berjalan didepan orang lain. Untuk apa aku harus mematuhi perkataan mereka? Kalau yang dapat adalah suatu yang tidak berguna dan tidak membuatku bahagia juga perkataan tidak mengenakan tidak langsung dari mereka.**

 **Aku hanya diam, diam menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan tidak memperdulikan mereka menganggap itu hanya lelucon sehari-hari, aku benci sikap mereka yang seolah-olah mengagumiku didepan mataku namun didalam busuk. Aku mungkin tertawa, aku juga menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka, orang kalangan atas yang ayah banggakan itu semua munafik dan bermuka dua namun aku tetap memasang wajah tidak tahu.**

 **Apa mungkin lebih baik kalau aku mati saja ya? Ya! Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau hanya melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini, ini sangat menyakitkan, karin bawa aku bersamamu aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini, aku sakit aku tidak tahan lagi menahan ini. Semua sampah aku sangat benci dengan semuanya, benci karena telah memisahkan kita dan benci karena paling terakhir mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakak ku dan aku memacarimu bahkan mengencanimu.**

 **Adik macam apa aku ini. Dan selain itu bagiku aku sudah cukup diam, tapi bukan sabar. Saat kalian sok manis didepanku dalam hati aku mengumpat dan mengutuk hidupku yang menyedihkan ini.**

 **Dan karin apa kau tahu dulu mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan ini tapi sekarang aku akan mengatakannya.**

 **'Hontouni aishiteru desu karin. Ayo kita mati bersama!'**

 **Kazune.**

"Kazune.., karin maafkan ayah kalian yang payah ini karena tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian selama ini".

.

.

.

.

 **Owari?**

* * *

A/N: BONUS desu! Akh, akhirnya selesai juga maaf kalau berantakan zii-chan masih baru disini dan sebenarnya gak punya bakat dalam bidang seperti ini jadi mohon kritik, saran atau apa saja dari senpai dan readers sekalian. Sebenarnya sih Cuma iseng iseng buat cerita kayak gini tapi malah ketagihan, ya walaupun cuma cerita abal-abal sih. Oh, iya ini makin gaje ya? makin bingung? hehehe... tenang nanti zii-chan akan jelasin setelah cerita ini jadi.

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah disiang hari di sebuah padang rumput yang hijau dan indah dan langit membentang luas angin sepoi-sepoi menjadi pelengkap suasana nyaman dan tenang disana. Ditengah padang rumput tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur terlentang, perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka menampakkan iris shappire-nya yang indah itu dengan perlahan juga dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput yang ditidurinya tadi.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya lirih entah pada saat dia melihat kesekitar yang dia lihat hanyalah hijaunya rerumputan dan langit biru yang indah. Dia mulai berpikir dan kilas balik suatu kejadian membuat dia tersadar.

 **'TIIIINNnnn!'**

BRAKK

BRUAGH

BRUK

"Ah, iya aku ditabrak bus dan tak sadarkan diri" serunya menjawab kebingungannya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku ada disini, apa aku sudah mati?' pikirnya lagi.

Dia terus berpikir mencari jawabannya sampai sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Ka...zune-kun" seru suara itu memanggil! Pemuda tersebut adalah kazune, pemuda dengan surai blonde dan iris shappire itu tengah terdiam dan membatu ditempat mendengar suara itu.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya kali ini tidak salah dan itu bukanlah imajinasi belaka seperti biasanya, dan saat tubuhnya menghadap keasal suara dengan sempurna tubuhnya membeku seketika melihat seorang gadis yang juga membeku di tempat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Dia, gadis itu adalah gadisnya, seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan, gadis yang mampu merubah hatinya yang beku dan selalu mewarnai hidupnya, dia adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai kazune, hanazono karin.

"Karin" serunya namun karin tidak merespon dan itu membuat kazune hanya bisa tertunduk, tubuhnya terasa hampa melihat tak ada respon apapun yang karin perlihatkan. Dia hanya diam disana dan menatapnya dengan datar, apakah karin marah padanya? Karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang karin inginkan.

"Ma-maaf, kau pasti marah karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan" ucapnya masih tertunduk dan karin belum memberi respon apapun.

"Kau boleh marah padaku tapi aku tidak akan tenang kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, aku mohon maafkan aku. aku akan melakukan apapun tapi aku mohon jangan aba––"

Bruk

 _HUG_

Mata kazune membulat sempurna saat merasakan karin menubruk dan memeluknya dengan erat, kazune kaget dan tidak menyangka karin akan melakukannya.

"Aitakatta" seru karin lirih "hantouni aitakatta kazune-kun" lanjutnya yang mempererat pelukannya pada kazune.

Mendengar itu akhirnya kazune membalas pelukan karin dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan karin agar gadis itu tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi dan juga melepas semua beban dan keriduan mereka berdua. Di padang rumput yang luas dan indah itu ditemani oleh langit biru cerah yang indah dan semilir angin menemani mereka melepas kerinduaan mereka masing-masing yang sudah lama terpisah.

 ** _"Sekarang aku akan tenang jika berada disampingmu karin, dan kini aku bisa mengatakannya bahwa..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Perjalanan kita akan berlangsung abadi..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamanya..."_**

.

.

.

.

 **Owari beneran**

* * *

A/N: hai minna-san! Zii-chan masih banyak kekurangan jadi mohon bantuannya dan silahkan tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, komentar dikotak review bahkan flame dan bash juga boleh.

Oh, iya! disini zii-chan akan sedikit memperjelas cerita zii-chan yang satu ini soalnya masih ada juga yang bingung. Ok, jadi begini...

Karin itu anak pertama dari pasangan kujyou kazuto dan kujyou suzuka yang hilang 3 bulan sebelum kekelahiran kazune dan kazusa (karin beda 1 tahun dari mereka). namun karena suatu permainan takdir kazune dan karin bertemu dan berujung pada mereka yang pacaran tanpa mengetahui hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Dilain pihak karin yang terus mencari keberadaan orang tua kandungnya tanpa kenal lelah, sampai ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhnya yang ternyata terkena 2 penyakit kanker sekaligus yang menyerang tubuhnya dan disaat yang bersamaan pula kazune study diluar negri.

Karin pun sempat putus asa untuk mencari orang tuanya juga bersalah karena harus membohongi kazune, tapi sekali lagi sebuah permainan takdir mempermainkannya. Sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ia terima, kenyataan bahwa kazune adalah adiknya.

Karin sempat terguncang dan itu membuat tubuhnya _down_ juga memperparah penyakitnya, tapi di saat-saat terakhirnya dia mulai menerima kenyataan dan menyampaikan isi hatinya kepada kazune saat dia meninggal melalui dairy yang pernah diberikan kazune kepadanya.

Yosh, mungkin penjelasan yang zii-chan berikan ini bisa mengurangi volume kebingungan para readers sekalian.

Sepecial thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca cerita zii-chan.

Dan untuk salah satu readers yang udah ngasih saran untuk zii-chan hontouni arigatou ide ceritanya lumayan bagus tapi kalo zii-chan masukin dalam fic ini ceritanya akan melenceng juga nanti harus nambah genre lagi, tapi mau bagaimana pun juga zii-chan hargai ideide dan sarannya.

Dan satu lgi, gomen kalo zii-chan ambil genre sedih soalnya waktu mau buat fic happy malah zii-chan lebih feel ke cerita yang sad gomen.

cukup sekian dan akhir kata...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
